The objective of this research is to study the eye movements of normal and hyperkinetic children and compare them under controlled conditions. Spontaneous eye movements, positions of fixation, pursuit movements and scanning eye movements are recorded with electrooculography (EOG) and analyzed with a digital computer. Developmental changes are studied and correlations made between normal and hyperkinetic children of the same age. We are also studying patterns of scanning during tasks requiring visual recognition and problem solving, reading, and eye-hand coordination. The goal of this research is to gain insight into the pathophysiology of the hyperkinetic syndrome. We hope to develop quantitative techniques for use in diagnosing hyperkinesia, in objectively evaluating the effects of treatment, and in planning remedial programs.